What is Meant to Be
by poyntersally
Summary: "Robin, please. Tomorrow does not matter now. There is no world outside of this forest. There is only you and me, at this moment, together." Please Read and Review! AU set during 1x12/1x13
1. Chapter 1

**So this is AU. Marian never gets stabbed. She never goes out as the Night Watchman. Set during 1x12 and 1x13…I guess. Please read and review.**

Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
Robin added another branch to the fire. Tonight he wanted to be alone. He left the gang at their usual camp, and found his own hideout. He managed to light a small fire, uncaring if the Sheriff's men found him, and found a substantial tree to tuck under. Sitting, watching the fire, Robin let his thoughts form coherent sentences for the first time that night. Tomorrow, Marian would be marrying Guy. Even though, Robin had confessed his love the night before, while Marian lay on what they both thought was her deathbed. Marian, his childhood sweetheart, had not cared. He had convinced himself that there was nothing he could do to stop the marriage, nothing he could do to stop her, to convince her that this was a mistake. He had tried to tell her so many times. Each time, he hoped that the words would stick. The idea that Marian wanted to marry Guy ate Robin up inside. The blue-eyed brunette was stubborn. She was adamant. If she wanted a way out of this unwelcomed union, she could find one. No matter how hard he tried, Robin could not see her simply agreeing to marry a man whom she despised. He was certain that she willingly walked into this arrangement.

Diligently, Robin shook his head. Tonight, he had left that world behind. He would face his problems tomorrow. The king was returning, and the sheriff needed to pay for what he had let Nottingham become. He wouldn't think of their happy nuptials, the ring on her finger, or the honey moon. He wouldn't think of the Lady of Gisbourne, and since his ill-fated return, Locksley.

Robin's thoughts shifted to his time in the Holy Land. Leaving Marian behind, his dying father, his life, firmly believing that he would find honor and glory on the battlefield, being a fool, for the battlefield was the last place you would find such things. Robin pictured Much, his best friend and confidant, gladly packing up the little amount of belongings he had, to follow his master on a fool's errand. Where would Much be if Robin hadn't been so selfish? Would he have a wife? A family? Where would Robin be? How long would he and Marian have waited to say their vows because, back then, their marriage was eminent? Bringing Robin out of his pensive state, a branch snapped in the distance. However, the ex-crusader didn't bother to turn around.

"You shouldn't be here." Intrigued by his ability to pick up even the slightest of disturbances in the wood, Marian quietly gasped.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Only my men know I am here, and they would be a lot quieter than you." Robin piled yet another set of sticks onto the blazing fire. "Besides," He started, not managing to look at her. "I…I hoped that you would find me, somehow."

Marian sat down next to him, taking care to fold her dress under her legs. When she was done fiddling with her hemlines, Marian tried to peacefully clasp her hands in her lap. Suddenly, her nails were not as clean as they needed to be; she started picking at every miniscule speck of dirt. Robin continued staring into the fire. "Shouldn't you be celebrating, somehow, your last night as a single woman?"

Marian's hands stopped fidgeting. "How am I supposed to celebrate?" She scoffed. "What am I supposed to be celebrating? I'm marrying Guy of Gisbourne." She picked up a stick, and stoked the fire. "Things aren't turning out like I thought they were going to. He isn't who I want to spend the rest of my life with." Marian's hands paused, abruptly. Slowly, she lowered them to her sides. With reserve, Robin entwined his finger in hers. "Marian, I…"  
"Sh. Please, don't speak. There is no need for apologies or false promises. We have both made our own choices. We must be able to live with them."  
"Marian, no. Do not act defeated. We will find a way out of this. I have to get you out of this." Robin brought her hand up to his lips. Chastely, tentatively, he let his lips linger there. Marian's other hand came up to caress his face. "Robin. Sadly, I've made my choice. I'm marrying Gisbourne, for my father's sake."  
Robin looked at Marian. How she had grown. Robin always thought she was beautiful, but now words could not describe the way she made him feel. She had grown into an amazing woman, with as much need to help the poor as him. She couldn't stand by and watch this injustice. Whether it was delivering bread to the sick, or helping them as the Night Watchman, Marian was there for them in a way that Robin could never be. "Do you want to know my thoughts when I first came back from the Holy Land? When I saw you again?"  
"If you are comfortable telling them to me, yes. I would love to hear them."  
"Shock was my initial thought. I was shocked, yet so thankful, that you hadn't married. While I was taken aback by your still apparent beauty, at first all I could see was the life I missed. You showed me such disdain those first few days I was back. I played it off like casual flirting, but deep down I was petrified, petrified that I had lost my chance. Marian, things would be so different if I didn't need to prove myself. If I hadn't gone off to war, if I had stayed here…"  
"Robin, there is no need for this. I know things would be different. Believe me. I imagine them often. However, Robin of Locksley, that does not mean that I wish for them to be that way. That is, I do not regret the decisions we have made."  
"Marian, why have you come?"  
"I…Robin, I…" Marian took a deep breath. "I needed to see you, to…be with you. For once in my life, I wished to indulge myself in what I want. Robin, we both know we were made for each other, and now we both know we will never be."  
"You can't say that."  
"Robin, I have to marry Gisbourne."  
"Why are you giving in so easily?"  
"Robin, please. Tomorrow does not matter now. There is no world outside of this forest. There is only you and me, at this moment, together." Marian paused for emphasis. Hungrily, Robin kissed her. "I love you." Marian whispered between fervent kisses. "I always have loved you." She said while rummaging her hands through his hair at the back of his neck. Robin stopped to breath. Panting, Robin caressed her face. "There are two things that I am scared of. The effect you have on me. You are the one person in this world who could hurt me, the one person who could kill me. I hate feeling so vulnerable in front of you. Because of this effect, I cannot imagine my life without you. I, I" Robin attacked her with another kiss.  
Marian maneuvered herself so Robin was pinning her to the ground. Slowly, she laid back. At first, Robin thought nothing of it, affronting her with kiss after kiss. He had been waiting for this, for too long. His passions were getting the better of him, and Marian let him feel every part of her. It was her intention in the first place. Marian was convinced that the act of love should be performed with someone you love, and she didn't love Gisbourne. Half-hazardly, Marian pulled Robin's shirt over his head. Her hands smoothed down his sides, reminded of his years of battle by the vicious scar down his side. There were many other scars adorning his chest, small simple scars that Marian lightly traced with her fingertips.  
When Robin had first returned, he had found a baby. He had also gotten hit by an arrow in his arm. Marian stitched up the wound. That was almost a year ago. Marian could hardly believe the effect that living in the forest had had on Robin. He muscles were bigger, more defined. Although she wasn't complaining, his hands were rougher. His beard, although roguishly handsome, scratched her face. It wasn't what she had pictured as a young maiden, losing her chastity to Robin the future Lord of Locksley, but it was enough. It was more than enough.  
As if awoken from a dream, Robin stared into Marian's eyes. "This isn't right." Hastily, he got up off of her. "You are to marry Gisbourne tomorrow. We are not married ourselves, and…and we are in the middle of a forest." Robin put his shirt back on.  
Marian sat up. Surprising even herself, tears sprang to her eyes. "Robin, please"  
Robin stood up. "I refuse." Marian let out a dry sob. "I cannot shame you so. No matter your feelings, you are Gisbourne's intended. He is to be your husband." Robin choked. "He is to be your lover." Quietly, Marian's tears began to fall. Soon, they began to soften Robin. He knelt down in front of her. "Marian, we cannot do this. It would ruin you."  
"Robin." Robin tucked her head into the crook of his shoulder, soothing her tears. "Please, don't cry." Robin, unsure of whether he should share his next set of words with her, paused. "Marian, there are risks. What if you become with child? There is no way to protect you from that." Marian's tears were not being subdued. "Marian," Robin said in a whisper. "There is nothing more that I want, than to prove my love to you." Marian looked up at him. "Then prove it." "Did you not hear a word I said?" "I have thought this through Robin. The truth is, no matter how hard I try to deny it, tomorrow night I will be sharing a bed with Gisbourne." Marian swallowed, and cast her eyes down to the ground. "Who is to say that the child isn't his?"  
"Everything about this is wrong." Robin said, while stroking Marian's hair. "It cannot be wrong. How can it be wrong Robin of Locksley? I believe that we have proven ourselves. We love each other. How can consummating that love be wrong?"  
Robin shook his head. "No matter how hard I try to reason, there is one underlying argument, and that is the fact that I love you. I have loved you, and I will love you forever. You are mine. You _are _mine. And no matter what kind of vow you make tomorrow, God could never take you away from me." Marian nodded. "I love you, Marian." He kissed her. "Please, tell me if I am moving too fast…or if something hurts you. I," "Shh" Marian placed her finger to his lips. Robin kissed it.  
No more words were exchanged. That night, Robin and Marian poured their hearts and souls into each other. With each thrust, Robin proclaimed his undying love. With every whimper and groan, Marian shed her sorrow from all those years away. Precious, chaste, and long-overdue, Robin and Marian made love, forgetting about what would come tomorrow.

**Please review! I would love to hear what you thought about it. I set out to make it a rather long fic, and I managed about 2 ½ pages (yay!). If you would indulge me, I would love to hear what your favorite line was. Which one stood out the most to you. Thank you so very much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my seven reviewers. You have inspired me to write a sequel of sorts. It is still a one shot; however, I could be persuaded to write more…*impose cheeky Robin grin here***

**It's a little jumpy, but that's how my writing has been lately. I assume that you can fill in the blanks…don't worry, I'm working on fixing it.**

Much to Robin's chagrin, he woke up alone, alone and naked in the forest. Memories of last night clouded his mind: Marian's touch, her voice, her scent. A smile crept to his lips. He found his clothes, and dressed before hurrying back to camp.

"Where's Much?"

Robin's oldest friend, his most trusted ally, had put himself on the line. He had gone to Gisbourne's wedding and objected to the union, ringing bells and making a fuss.

As fate would have it, Marian did _not _marry Gisbourne that morning.

xxxx-

His boots met the hard wood floor with a loud bang. Marian had made it clear that she wished to speak with him, and he could think of no better place to hold a conversation that in her bedchamber. The chance of Gisbourne interrupting them was slim, and with her bed in such close proximity to the couple, the chance of their love becoming physical again was very high. However, when Marian opened the door, Robin sensed that something was wrong.

"Marian, what is it?" Robin closed the distance between them, kissing her forehead and circling her in his arms.

"Robin, I'm late."

Unaware with women's terminology, Robin did not understand why she was so upset. "Marian, I don't understand. Why did you need to speak to me?"

Frustrated, Marian pushed him away. She wiped away her tears, and held back her vicious remarks. "I have not had my monthly cycle. I could be with child."

Robin was not speechless. He was thoughtless. He would have had something to say, if only his mind could fathom the information he just received.

"Well, now would be the time to say something. I didn't tell you so you could gawk and stare. We need to form a plan."

Robin paced her doorway for a moment, then silently sat down at the foot of her bed. He got up, quickly, when he realized the bed was the reason they were in this mess. Marian, forever the impatient one, couldn't wait during his quite deliberation.

"Robin, please."

"Just Shhh. I have a plan, well…half of one." Marian didn't know whether she could blame her hormones or if she was just being a baby right now, but more tears formed in her eyes. Robin went to her, and engulfed her in his arms.

"Marian, we have some time. You are not yet beginning to show. We have to hide you." Marian didn't have the energy to fight back. Why bother, anyway? "Your father, does he know?"

Robin looked down into Marian's eyes. She sniffled.

"No. I haven't had the courage to tell him yet." Robin nodded.

"Do you want to do it together?" Marian chuckled then remembered her situation.

"He will not trust you. He did not support you abandoning your title to live in the forest, and now he will not be pleased by the fact that you compromised his daughter."

"Compromised? Marian, I…" Stepping back to look at her countenance, Robin took a breath. Letting go of his beloved, Robin retreated to sit on the bed. "Marian, if I had known that this would happen, believe me I would never have spent the night with you. I'm an honest man. I should not have let my passions overpower my intelligence. Marian, I am so sorry."

"Robin, it is done. There is no taking it back now. Now, we must hold our heads up high, and live with the consequences that our one night of passion had." Robin, with tears lying in his eyes, looked up at Marian. He nodded. "We will speak with my father; however, you will propose marriage first."

Robin couldn't hide his cheeky grin. "Couldn't wait for me to buy a ring?"

"You and I both know Robin of Locksley that you would not have bought me a ring. Instead, you would pick the finest out of your bounty and claim it belonged to the queen."

Robin scoffed. "I would not, but if it pleased you, I could ask the queen for a ring. I'm sure that she would give me one."

"Why don't we wait until Richard is back, maybe he will supply us with a ring."

The couple played banter back and forth with Robin stealing kisses now that the mood was more serene. Neither saw the visitor in the door frame.

"Marian I am ashamed. What is he doing in your room?" Edward exclaimed. Although Robin was a grown man, the former sheriff still managed to scare the living daylights out of him. "Robin of Locksley, I insist you leave at once. This is improper, and I will not allow it in my house."

"Father, please. Robin and I have something we must discuss with you." Marian took a step toward her father. She reached back to take Robin's hand. Robin stood with her.

"Sir, I am sorry for my improper conduct. I am also sorry that I cannot offer Marian enough. I live in the forest, and I am an outlaw. I have no proper income, not proper house, but in spite of all that, I love your daughter. I will do anything to take care of her, to protect her. Please Sir Edward, allow me the privilege of your daughter's hand."

Edward was shocked. "Robin, I do not believe that now is the time for…"

"Father, now is the time, for soon my belly will be swollen with child." Edward's mouth dropped open. "We cannot be sure, but I have missed my monthly cycle." Robin cowered beside Marian.

"I assume you have a plan, Robin. I had come to believe that you knew what you were doing, however foolish it might appear to the outsider, but with all my knowledge and thinking I cannot understand how you will explain this to Gisbourne, to Notthingham, to anyone!"

"I am sorry, sir. If I had known that this would happen, I would not have…" Robin was uncomfortable discussing his private life with Marian to her father. "I promise Edward that I will protect your daughter. If you let me, I have a plan." Edward waited for Robin to continue. "She will go to the Abby and Cerkleese. The nuns will take her in. She will have the baby, and once she feels ready she can return to Locksley. We will figure out what to do with the baby when the time comes." Robin looked to Marian, gauging her reaction to his plan. Her father, to Robin's relief seemed comforted by the plan.

"She will say goodbye to Gisbourne." Edward turned to his daughter, addressing her. "You will tell him that you are staying with a cousin in Scarborough for a year."

Marian nodded. "Yes father." Marian leaned into Robin, and Robin kissed her temple. Edward clapped his hands together.

"Robin, you have always been Marian's sweetheart. There is no denying that. She has already chosen you, and even if I did not agree to the arrangement, I would have to allow it. Luckily, I agree to the arrangement. I have a friend. He can marry you on your way to the Abbey. Marian you will take the carriage, Robin you will meet her on horse back."

**So, that's all I have right now. I believe that I will continue this story, but I don't want to make any promises. I'm hoping I can even make a trailer for this story. All I need are the clips. If anyone has a DVD ripper that they can recommend, I would greatly appreciate it. THANK YOU to all my reviewers! I hope my readers from the first chapter were not disappointed. **

**And I hope some of you picked up on my cleverness…if you didn't, go back and read Robin and Marian's conversation about her wedding ring. At least…I think I'm being clever. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update!**

_I, Robin, take you, Marian, to be my lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part._

_I, Marian, take you Robin of Locksley, Master of the bow, Champion of the poor, and Lord of my heart to be my lawful wedded husband. I promise to love and to cherish you for better or for worse from this day forward, as long as we both shall live._

Much was not in attendance at their wedding, neither was John or Djaq, Allan or Will. Their sole witness was Edward. And although he did not initially imagine that this was how he would surrender his daughter to another man, he knew it was right.

"_You will take care of her Robin. Although, I've never quite understood my daughter's feelings for you-" Robin interrupted him. _

"_Well, I probably don't deserve them."_

_Edward put his hand on the younger man's shoulder, the younger man who had lived a more painful life than he. "No. I think maybe you do."_

_Robin smiled at his father-in-law._

Marian wore her mother's wedding dress. It was simple, and it was beautiful.

"_Are you sure?" Robin asked her one night, before their nuptials. _

"_I've never been more certain of anything." She kissed him, sweet and simple. He pulled her closer to him._

"_Are you scared?" Marian couldn't believe he was brave enough to ask her that question; however, Marian couldn't find the courage to answer it. She buried her head into Robin's chest, reveling in the smell of the forest._

After the ceremony, Robin took his horse back to the forest. In the morning, he would meet Marian on her way to the Abbey. She had already told Gisbourne her plan.

"_A year? But surely Marian, you cannot be this angry with me. I did not know that the king was an imposter." She looked up at him with her cerulean eyes. She did not say a word. She simply walked away from him._

_Gisbourne threw a vase at the door, silently closing behind her._

xxx-

**I updated! Next chapter will be plot driven instead of me trying to focus on pretty language. Did I do a good job?**


	4. Chapter 4

**163 hits and only 1 review :(  
This chapter is dedicated to Mouserjb4. Thank you for reviewing!  
On a side note, I started watching the series over again. Goodness how I miss Marian!**

Robin awoke earlier than the rest of the gang. He had planned to leave after breakfast. Although he wanted to keep Marian's conditions a secret, Robin could not keep his happy news from his friends. They had a right to know. He wanted to celebrate with them.

Robin walked to the river, and washed. When he got back, Much was roasting something, and chopping up some vegetables. The rest of the group were still asleep. Robin sat down next to his oldest ally.

"I wanted to thank you for stopping Gisbourne's wedding." Much looked at his former master and smiled. Robin continued. "I am going to met Marian today. She is going to be spending some time at the abbey, and I am going to accompany her on her journey." Much nodded; although, he wasn't sure exactly what was going on. "Much, I know there is so much to understand, but please. Believe me. Marian is my wife, and she is with child." Much was shocked, and could not hide his disbelief.

"When did this happen?"

"The night before she was to be married, she found me...in the woods. I know it was wrong, and I know we shouldn't have. But she was to be married in the morning, my Marian!" Much smiled, and opened his arms, welcoming Robin into his embrace.

"Congratulations." Robin laughed, and hugged Much.

"We are not out of the storm yet my friend." Robin added another branch to the fire while Much added some spice to the meat. "Marian's departure will encourage many questions. We must protect her."

Much nodded. "You have a horse ready?"

"Yes. I fear that I cannot leave soon enough."

"Then what is keeping you?"

"I should tell the others."

"The will be here when you return. You should go to her." Robin smiled, and stood up.

"Thank you my friend." He mounted his horse, and kicked his horse into action.

XXX-

Marian walked down the hall, ignoring the boot steps she heard behind her.

"Marian you must stop to speak with me sometime." She turned around, meeting Guy face to face. Now that she had what she wanted, she could not imagine settling for less. She fought her instinctual urge to cradle her stomach. Guy closed the distant between them, and took hold of her hand. Marian quickly snatched it away.

"Due to the recent events, my father has decided that it is best I stay with my cousin, Kate, in Scarborough. I do not know when I will return."

"You were to leave without saying goodbye?"

Marian turned around. "I thought it best." She continued down the hallway, disregarding his pleas for her to return, and talk to him.

XXX-

Robin was impatient. Marian's carriage could not come fast enough. After what seemed like hours, her carriage rounded the bend. Robin kicked his horse, meeting the carriage and trotting beside it. Marian extended her hand out the window, and Robin kissed it.

XXX-

"We need a name." Robin was standing before the doorway. Dozens of thoughts were running through his mind. Would he see Marian again? She truly was his other half. In sync with his every thought. "This could be the last time I see you." She paused, acknowledging but choosing to ignore the possibility that he would not return for her. "Before the baby comes."

Robin sat down on the steps of the alley. His head was in his hands, thinking. Overlooking the question, Robin stood up, and engulfed Marian into his arms. "I will come back. We will see each other again." He kissed her cheeks, and hugged her tighter to him.

"You have left me once before. It seems as though fate does not want us together."

"Listen to me! Marian, I will hear none of this. We are meant for each other. You are my other half – my better half, and I could not live knowing you had given up on us." He kissed her lips, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. He stopped the kiss, and looked into her eyes. Oh, how blue they were! He kissed her again, and grabbed her hand, smoothing it.

"I have thought about it, and I have decided that I am horrible at thinking up names." Marian laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Robin wiped a tear from her cheek.

"We do not have to make this hard."

"Robin, we make everything over-complicated."

"Well then, how about you say a name for the girl, and I'll say a name for the boy?"

"Why must I name the girl? It is because I am a woman?"

"Yes! Is that such a bad thing?" Robin would never understand her enthusiasm to argue with him. He found it aggravating. "If it is so important for you to name the boy, then you can name the boy." Robin ruffled his hair, then smiled. He couldn't afford to be mad at her, not right now…with so few moments left. "I have the perfect boy's name, though. You will really miss out."

Marian smiled. "What is it?"

Robin put his hands up, showing defeat. "No. You wanted to name him." Marian kissed him.

Smiling she said, "Robin, please."

He smiled, and pulled her closer to him. "Geoffrey."

"Florence."

"That wasn't so hard? Was it?"

Marian shook her head, and kissed him again. "Must you leave so soon?" Robin leaned his forehead onto hers.

"You know I am not allowed inside."

"Yea, but can't we stay somewhere else? Get an inn, or…the forest? Somewhere together?"

"As tempting as that is, I know you are safe here. Right now, that is more important than my longings for you."

Marian kissed him, savoring his touch, his scent, everything about him – the man she loved, the man she married. "I love you."

He kissed her again. "As I love you."

"You must go now, or I will try to persuade you otherwise. And, I would like to believe that you will surrender to my please. My conscious mind is telling me that it isn't wise, but my heart. My heart wishes we were back in Locksley, in our house and home with little ones already running around our feet." Robin hugged her tightly to his frame, kissing her ebony hair.

"How I wish that could be."

He hugged her, saving her scent, and everything else about her. "I wish I could be with you."

"I will send word, somehow, when the baby arrives." Robin nodded. He kissed her once again, and turned around, mounting his horse.

"I will ride as fast as I can." Robin turned his horse around. "Goodbye Marian." He kicked his horse, spurring the animal along. If he didn't distant himself enough, he was sure he would turn back.

XXX-

Robin rode into camp, smiling, Marian was safe, and Gisbourne didn't know where she was. He did not realize that something was wrong. Camp had been attacked.

"Much! Will! Djaq!" Robin got off his horse, started toward their makeshift house. Pots were thrown around. Blankets and clothes were strung everywhere. "Much? Allan? John!"

Robin ran around camp, searching for any sign of where they had gone; although, he knew what had happened to them. He didn't know how. His men were experienced fighters. A group of Gisbourne's men could not defeat them.

Robin turned around, after hearing the sound of Gisbourne's laughter. "Looking for something, Hood?"

Robin surrendered.

**Oh, goodness!**

**Review and I'll post the next chapter sooner. **** Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I am avoiding studying for my ancient Greek midterm. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Turning around, Robin threw his bow on the ground. He raised his hands above his head, and walked towards Gisbourne.

Gisbourne sneered. "You're giving up to easily. What's the matter? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing. You have my men. You've surrounded my camp. I'm not a fool. I'm surrendering willingly."

Gisbourne steadied his horse. "Tie him up!" He yelled to the closest guard. The guard took Robin's arrows from him, and bound his hands behind his back. Robin was tied to the back of a horse. Gisbourne rode beside him, taunting him. "You should be happy to know that your comrades didn't go down without a fight. They tried to protect your sorry excuse for a camp until we threatened to burn the whole forest."

"My men are loyal to me and to this country. It's called conviction Gisbourne."

"It's called a public execution. Your men are not valiant or loyal Hood. They are outlaws. It doesn't matter how loud the cheers from the villagers are, or how much coin you manage to steal from the wealthy landowners. At the end of the day, you are living in a forest, and I am living in your manor. I am courting the lady Marian, and you-"

"Have you not heard?" Robin interrupted his leather-clad captor. "I was hunting for breakfast this morning, and saw the Lady Marian in a carriage, heading for Scarborough. It might be out of place for me to say, but it seemed as though she wasn't going to be coming back anytime soon." Robin looked up as Gisbourne, challenging him. "Weren't you two supposed to be married?"

Gisbourne stopped his ride. "Halt!" He kicked Robin in the face. "We would have been married if your friend hadn't interrupted the ceremony. My plan would have worked if –"

"If what? She hadn't have punched you?" Gisbourne growled.

Regaining his composure, Gisborned kicked his horse into a slow gallop. "Say whatever you want Locksley, you'll be dead tomorrow."

Robin walked behind the horse, thinking of a plan. If his gang was already at the castle, hopefully they were forming a plan of escape. Coming to a fork in the road, Robin's lead slowed. Robin looked down the road, to the abbey, to Marian.

While his life seemed perfect, his friends were being terrorized. His lead quickened, and Robin forgot about Marian. He forgot about his friends waiting for him at the castle. He listened to the quiet hum of the forest, and kept track of his every footfall.

**Please review! They mean the world to me.**


End file.
